Quisiera verme en el reflejo de tus ojos
by Kiam Leveau
Summary: Wolfram intentará ganar el amor del Maou de cualquier forma pero, un poderoso y conocido rival llegará para arruinar todos sus planes, al borde de poner en peligro su propio compromiso con el Maou. Yuri x Wolfram x Saralegui
1. La primera señal

_Las hojas han empezado a caer…_

_Hojas muertas de otoño que son arrastradas por el viento de la tarde…_

_¿Cuántas veces habré contemplado esto?_

_Ya he perdido la cuenta…_

_Lo único que recuerdo es que siempre he estado solo en estas fechas…_

_Lo único que sé, es que mis manos se sienten más frías en esta estación…_

_Muy frías, tan tristes… _

_Estas manos que esperan que él las sujete…_

_Que les otorgue un poco de calor…_

_¿Qué extraño resulta todo esto no?_

_Aquel fuego que gobierna mi alma no es capaz de entibiar mi corazón…_

_Solo él, solo aquel que posee ojos oscuros puede hacerlo…_

_Solo él, la persona que más amo… _

_Estoy esperando…_

_¿Podrá corresponder mi amor?_

_¿Hasta cuando podré soportarlo?_

_¿Hasta cuando estaré aquí?_

_..._

* * *

Sus ojos verdes contemplaban aquellas hojas marchitas que iban cayendo lentamente, como si fuesen copos de nieve, para luego ser barridas suavemente por el viento de la tarde. Había sido un día muy tranquilo, demasiado tal vez. En el castillo el viento soplaba como si fuese un silbido, metiéndose por todos los rincones y haciendo que el vacío por la ausencia de algunas personas aumentase. Wolfram se encontraba apoyado contra el balcón de su habitación, hace horas que se hallaba en esa posición sin saber que otra cosa más hacer. Con sus hermanos fuera del castillo, su madre de viaje con su nuevo pretendiente, la pequeña Greta preparando galletas en la cocina con las sirvientas y Yuuri de regreso a su mundo, el castillo se sentía muy silencioso, aburrido y deprimente. Hace tres días que no tenía noticias del moreno y no había podido hablar ni con Gunter, ni con Murata para preguntarles cuando regresaría. Realmente, un día más y era capaz de ir a la tierra para buscarlo, la espera lo estaba matando y aunque aparentemente actuase como si no le importara todo eso, en muchas ocasiones sentía que su corazón se comprimía ante la ausencia del Maou. Habían pasado tres años, tres largos años y si bien las cosas estaban mejor en la ciudad y las guerras habían cesado, había algo que se mantenía exactamente igual y ese "algo" era lo que hacía que Wolfram tuviese aquella triste expresión. Al principio había pensado que Yuuri era tímido, después de todo no había tenido una pareja ni mucho menos un prometido antes, así que Wolfram había decidido tomar la iniciativa y ello empezó al meterse a su habitación, pero no pasaron las cosas que había deseado. Luego, creyó que por todos los problemas que sucedían y las guerras, Yuuri no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a otras cosas, como por ejemplo pensar en el compromiso. La tercera excusa lo relacionó a que era muy joven y no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos, ya que, después de todo, Wolfram era mucho mayor que Yuuri aun aparentase la misma edad que él. Y la cuarta excusa, de que sus deberes como Maou lo absorbían por completo. No obstante, sí que había tenido tiempo para otras cosas, especialmente para ir a visitar a ese molesto de Saralegui, que últimamente andaba rondando demasiado a su prometido. Y ahora, pasar un tiempo en casa sin siquiera avisarle. Yuuri había desaparecido otra vez, quizás por accidente al caer al agua pero, eso no quitaba que Wolfram sintiera como su enojo iba en aumento cada vez que recordaba todos los puntos mencionados antes.

- Dormimos en la misma cama, nos vemos todos los días, le expreso mis sentimientos abiertamente, me preocupo por él, lo protejo de todo porque ese debilucho no ha aprendido a usar bien la espada hasta ahora, velo sus sueños, hasta he ordenado su ropa… aunque eso lo hice para que las sirvientas no tocasen nada suyo. También, nos hemos… bueno, yo… mnmn, mejor dicho Shinou hizo que tuviéramos nuestro primer beso, ¡pero sí cuenta!, ¡tiene que contar!, ¡fueron mis sentimientos los que activaron la porquería de maquina! Y... como punto importante, ¡tenemos una hija! ¿¡Qué más!? ¿¡Qué más puedo hacer por él para que se de cuenta de mis sentimientos!? ¿¡Acaso tengo que sacrificar mi vida por él!? ¿¡O tengo que escribir en una piedra que lo amo y lanzárselo en la cabeza para que sienta lo que duele ser ignorado!? Mmm… la segunda idea no está tan mal pero, no… ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Si en tres años no ha sucedido nada, dudo mucho que una piedra lo haga cambiar de parecer…

Wolfram se revolvió los cabellos sintiendo que sus pensamientos estaban en guerra dentro de su cabeza. Mientras más lo pensaba, más rabia le daba. Empezaba a imaginarse a Yuuri saliendo con alguna chica de la tierra o peor aun, siendo acosado por un grupo de ellas. Si tan solo el Maou le demostrase un poco de afecto se sentiría más seguro y no estaría carcomiéndose la mente con esos pensamientos. Wolfram frunció el ceño y lanzó un suspiro. No solo le dolía la cabeza por todo aquello, sino también el corazón. Y últimamente, aquel corazón era el que más reclamaba, sin poderle dar alguna tranquilidad. El rubio estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, sin poder quitarse aquella expresión triste del rostro, hasta que vio a una persona bajando de un carruaje que acababa de llegar al castillo, su sola presencia hizo que apretase sus manos y lanzando una serie de maldiciones saliera rápidamente de su habitación para dirigirse a la entrada.

El rubio llegó dando zancadas y con una mirada que mostraba su total molestia por la presencia del recién llegado. Su deber era dar la bienvenida a cualquier visitante que llegase al castillo ante la ausencia de su madre, pero a ese hombre lo único que deseaba hacerle era ponerle ambas manos en su delicado cuello hasta que no respirase más, de todos modos solo era un humano a pesar de sus misteriosos poderes. Wolfram tuvo que respirar profundamente para bajar por las escaleras y acercarse hacia aquel joven de largos cabellos rubios y gafas color lila.

- Buenas tardes, lamento llegar de esta manera pero como mi último mensaje no fue respondido, decidí visitar nuevamente su ciudad para ver si el Maou había regresado – dijo Saralegui con el tono de voz más amable y tranquilo que pudo encontrar, ignorando totalmente la mirada molesta de Wolfram.

- ¿El mensaje?, mnmn… que lástima que no tuve el honor de recibirlo, si lo hubiese hecho le hubiera respondido y no se habría dado la molestia de viajar hasta aquí. El Maou aun se encuentra en su hogar, en la tierra – dijo Wolfram sintiéndose ridículo de tanta formalidad. Y sobre aquel mensaje, no había podido contenerse de quemarlo con sus propias manos sin darse la molestia de leerlo siquiera.

- Que pena, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Yuuri en el castillo. Supongo que no se opondrá a tener un huésped hasta que esté de regreso ¿no? Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con él.

- Podría tardar meses en regresar – dijo secamente el rubio, intentando mantener la calma por haber escuchado de labios de aquel antipático el nombre de su prometido.

- Puedo esperar, las cosas en Pequeño Chimarron están bien y gracias a Berias todo se encuentra en orden.

- Me sorprende que su guardaespaldas no lo halla acompañado.

- Berias no puede estar conmigo siempre, además sabiendo que es mi tío no puedo permitir que su cargo se limite solo a cuidarme. A pesar de su juramento de hacerlo siempre, creo que es hora de que haga ciertas cosas por mí mismo. ¿No lo cree así joven Bielefelt? Es bueno que nuestros guardianes nos den nuestro propio espacio para respirar… ¿o acaso considera que el estar todo el día pegado a alguien es bueno?

Wolfram sintió un molesto tic en el ojo derecho ante aquella pregunta. Claramente entendió la indirecta y estuvo a punto de golpear al rubio. Pero, por desgracia, sabía muy bien que si Yuuri se enteraba que había tratado mal a un visitante y más a ese odioso rey, él se pondría de parte de Saralegui conociendo su carácter. Viese como lo viese, la culpa caería totalmente sobre él y eso era lo que más odiaba. Wolfram no tuvo de otra que cederle el paso e invitarlo a entrar al castillo con un gesto frío. A duras penas mandó a una de las sirvientas a que preparase una habitación para el visitante. Internamente, esperaba que Yuuri tardase mucho en regresar, al menos por esta vez, deseaba de corazón que su prometido no se apareciera hasta que Sara se marchase. Lamentablemente, apenas hubieron entrado al castillo, las otras sirvientas y algunos soldados que custodiaban las murallas llegaron para avisarles que Yuuri acababa de aparecer en la fuente del templo de Shinou. Inmediatamente, Wolfram tiró sus modales al tacho y salió apresuradamente dejando a Saralegui para llegar antes que él al templo y darle la bienvenida a Yuuri como acostumbraba a hacer. Wolfram estaba muy alegre pero al mismo tiempo, enfadado. Yuuri sí que se aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos.

Al llegar al templo agitado por la carrera, vio a Murata y a Ulrike parados cerca de la gran fuente. Yuuri aun permanecía en el agua mientras lanzaba un estornudo y una de las doncellas corría para traerle una toalla. Wolfram sintió su corazón acelerarse. Lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y darle la mejor bienvenida de todas, en especial para que el saludo de cierto rey quedase reducido a la nada ante el suyo. Wolfram avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el Maou y a regañarlo por haber tardado tanto. Pero, algo sucedió en esos momentos, Yuuri giró hacia la derecha y sonrió como de costumbre, pero sus labios no pronunciaron el nombre del joven que moría por abrazarlo…

- ¡Sara! – dijo Yuuri con una visible emoción en su rostro. Wolfram se quedó parado sin saber que hacer pero, sin necesidad de voltear supo que el rey de pequeño Chimarron lo había seguido en su carrera al templo. Iba a ignorar aquello y lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido, dándole a entender que eso no lo había afectado en absoluto y mostrándole a Saralegui que al que seguía prefiriendo abrazar Yuuri era a él. Sin embargo, El rubio de cabellos largos avanzó y pasó por su lado, no sin antes apartarlo con una mano para tener el camino libre hasta el Maou. Wolfram se quedó paralizado, había sido solo un pequeño toque, un roce muy suave que casi ni se sintió pero, para Wolfram era como si Saralegui lo hubiese empujado bruscamente a un lado. No pudo moverse, no pudo mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y más cuando vio a Saralegui abrazando a Yuuri sin importar mojar su traje al meterse dentro de la fuente. Yuuri estaba sonrojado, eso lo pudo ver claramente desde el lugar en donde estaba. Y para empeorar las cosas, la pequeña Greta llegó corriendo y se unió al abrazo. Ambos reyes y una princesa, la imagen parecía perfecta… tanto que Wolfram sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y poco a poco fue retrocediendo. Deseaba correr, salir de ahí, quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, pero se dio la vuelta con dignidad y desapareció tranquilamente por aquella puerta del templo. Todos estaban tan pendientes de Yuuri que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia y mucho menos, de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro mientras caminaba despacio, de regreso al castillo.

Continuará…


	2. La segunda señal

_Tal vez, me miraste unos minutos entre la multitud de gente…_

_Tal vez, me sonreíste después de un mal día…_

_Tal vez, apoyaste tu cabeza sobre mi hombro un par de veces…_

_Tal vez, dijiste que me extrañabas…_

_Tal vez, arriesgué mi vida en varias ocasiones para salvarte…_

_Tal vez, corrí solo para abrazarte…_

_Tal vez, grité tu nombre en la oscuridad de mi habitación…_

_Tal vez… hice demasiadas cosas por ti…_

_Pero…_

_No fueron suficientes para enamorarte…_

_Y ahora siento…_

_Que jamás podré convertirme en alguien especial para ti… _

_¿Por qué no puedes sentir mi amor?_

_¿Por qué no escuchas mi corazón?_

* * *

- ¿Wolf? ¿No vas a bajar a cenar? – dijo Yuuri tocando suavemente la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Wolfram se había sentido tan herido que después de llorar mucho, se había quedado dormido. Al no obtener respuesta, Yuuri se animó a abrir la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía ver casi nada. Tropezó dos veces con unos muebles y llegó hasta la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, en donde divisó un bulto debajo de las sábanas. - ¿Wolfram?, ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado. El rubio no respondió, pero había sentido la presencia del Maou y se había despertado, se mantenía con los ojos abiertos dándole la espalda. Yuuri estiró una de sus manos e intentó acariciar aquellos cabellos dorados que parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. No entendía porqué no lo había visto en la tarde al regresar al castillo, algunos guardias le habían dicho que había salido con dirección al templo pero para él, nunca había llegado. Era muy extraño que Wolfram no fuese el primero en recibirlo, tanto que solo podía deberse a que estaba enfermo. Lastimosamente, Yuuri no había subido a la habitación hasta después de dos largas horas en donde había estado hablando con su invitado en el despacho. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que Wolfram permanecía dándole la espalda y solo pedía mentalmente que se marchase de su cuarto. Yuuri iba a levantarse de la cama, suponía que el rubio habría tomado alguna medicina y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente pero, de repente, Wolfram estiró una mano por debajo de la sábana y cogió la suya. Yuuri apretó suavemente aquella mano, solo deseaba que Wolfram volviese a ser el mismo de antes.

- Wolf, perdona, no quería despertarte pero Greta y yo estábamos preocupados y…

Wolfram no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el Maou, en esos momentos solo estaba concentrado en sentir su mano siendo aferrada por la suya. Era ese calor lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Pero, Yuuri seguía hablándole y en un momento rompió la conexión. Wolfram se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente. Aquella semi oscuridad lo ayudaba mucho para poder decirle lo que deseaba sin tener que mirarlo directamente, ya que, a pesar de todo, el rubio era muy conservador y algo tímido para esas cosas. Yuuri le sonrió, pero pronto su expresión cambió al escuchar unas palabras…

- Te amo…

- Wolfram ¿qué estás…?

- Dije que te amo…

- Pero, nosotros somos…

- Estamos comprometidos aun fuese un accidente. Y has tenido tres años para romperlo y no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué Yuuri?, ¿por qué no has roto el compromiso e hiciste que este amor que siento aumentase?

- Wolfram, no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo. Se supone que somos amigos y siempre ha sido así. Nosotros somos como hermanos.

- ¡Pero no lo somos! ¿¡Acaso estás ciego o sordo!? – dijo Wolfram exaltándose un poco - ¿Acaso no has escuchado todas las veces que te dije que te amaba y que daría mi vida por ti? ¿Acaso no ves que dormimos juntos todas las noches? ¡Los amigos no hacen eso! Yo… pensé que tenías en claro mis sentimientos… Yuuri, ¿no sientes nada por mí? Quiero saberlo…

- Wolf, es que nunca hemos tocado el tema y yo…

- Bésame ahora – dijo jalándolo de la camisa hacia sí. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que Yuuri podía sentir la respiración nerviosa pero decidida del rubio.

- No puedo hacerlo. No, no de esta manera.

- ¿Por qué me desprecias siempre? Eso quiere decir que ¿no sientes absolutamente nada por mí?

- Eso no es verdad, yo siento muchas cosas pero… no sé como explicártelas…

- Al menos eso es algo… Lo único que deseo es que me des una respuesta. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré amándote como lo he venido haciendo todo este tiempo.

- Wolf… ¿y sí tardase demasiado? – dijo Yuuri dándole la espalda y hablando en voz baja.

- No importa, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Así podrás darte cuenta que mi amor por ti es real. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre te protegeré.

Yuuri tuvo unos impulsos muy fuertes para abrazar a Wolfram. El joven seguía sentado sobre la cama, tenía la camisa desabotonada y su pálido rostro se veía más hermoso que nunca bajo aquella luna llena. – Es un ángel, definitivamente es un ángel… ¿Qué debería hacer?, Wolfram es muy especial para mí. Más que un amigo, más que un hermano… si es mucho más entonces, ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento tengo por él? – pensó Yuuri mientras se ponía de pie. Realmente, no había esperado que Wolfram le dijese todas esas cosas pero, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tenían que tener esa conversación. Yuuri salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Wolfram se había recostado de nuevo, con la mirada perdida pero sin llorar más. Había sentido cierto alivio al hablar con el Maou pero, un nuevo temor se apoderó de su corazón. El temor, el miedo, el pánico… de que Yuuri terminase rompiéndole el corazón al decirle que jamás podría verlo de otro modo. Wolfram se refugió debajo de las sábanas, su cuerpo estaba temblando, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era un cálido y amoroso abrazo de su persona amada, y era lo único que parecía que jamás tendría.

Yuuri bajó al salón principal en donde sería la cena. Las doncellas habían colocado grandes candelabros y flores en jarrones de plata en honor el invitado. Pero cuando Yuuri se sentó, su expresión lucía ausente y triste. Con las justas pudo sonreír cuando Greta le mostró el hermoso vestido que Sara le había traído de su ciudad. Y cuando la niña le preguntó por Wolfram, le respondió con un tono de voz extraño pero convincente. Greta se quedó tranquila y disfrutó de la cena. Pero Yuuri probó a duras penas la comida que había en el plato. Saralegui, quien estaba sentado a su lado, lo miró fijamente y sujetó una de sus manos con suavidad.

- ¿Sucede algo Yuuri?

- No, no pasa nada. Perdona por preocuparte – dijo intentando sonreír pero sin lograrlo.

- Mmm… no veo al joven Bielefelt, ¿se encuentra mal de salud?

- No, solo se sentía cansado y quiso recostarse temprano – mintió Yuuri sin saber a donde dirigir la mirada. Cuando Sara lo observaba, sentía como si no pudiese evitar aquellos ojos por más que lo quisiera.

- Entiendo…

- Gracias Sara, realmente me alegra que estés aquí. El castillo se siente más grande de lo normal sin los demás por aquí. Y Murata últimamente no sale mucho del templo. Pero, escuché que Conrad y Gwendal estarán de regreso mañana por la tarde y eso me reconforta.

- Yuuri, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? Después de la cena…

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Oh, no. No es nada de eso. Solo quiero charlar contigo de algo importante – dijo el rubio de lentes con cierto nerviosismo en su mirada. Apartó las manos de las del Maou y el resto de la cena no pronunció palabra alguna. Saralegui no había deseado preguntarle de aquella manera si podrían charlar a solas, hubiese preferido hablar con él en un paseo por los jardines, siempre se había sentido más relajado cerca a las flores pero, el saber que los amigos y guardaespaldas de Yuuri estarían de regreso tan pronto y no podría tener realmente un "tiempo a solas" con él, fue lo que lo impulsó a formularle la pregunta. El joven rey de Pequeño Chimarron nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como lo estaba en esos momentos. Por lo general sus modales siempre habían sido perfectos, pero aquella noche volcó el frasco de sal y se le cayó un tenedor, que fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una sirvienta. Yuuri ni siquiera se dio cuenta de estos detalles, su mirada ahora estaba puesta sobre la azulada llama de las velas mientras terminaba su cena mecánicamente.

Y una vez que terminaron de cenar, el Maou le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Greta. Luego de ello, Yuuri llevó a Sara a la biblioteca en donde podrían charlar lejos de las miradas chismosas de las sirvientas. Pero todas las chicas corrieron a pegarse a la puerta como de costumbre, lanzándose miraditas extrañas y riendo bajito para que no pudiesen escucharlas. Sara podía sentir aquellas presencias a través de la puerta, realmente Yuuri estaba demasiado relajado después de la cena, hasta parecía estar acostumbrado a ese grupito de chicas investigando todo lo que hacía y sobretodo, si estaba a solas con Wolfram o peor aún, con aquel invitado tan especial para el Maou. El rostro de Yuuri lucía más tranquilo, al menos eso lo aliviaba un poco. El rubio había pensado que tal vez habría discutido con Wolfram y lo que estaba a punto de decirle solo empeoraría las cosas pero, al escuchar que su tono de voz había regresado a ser el mismo, se acercó al moreno y se apoyó contra la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme Sara? – preguntó Yuuri sentado cómodamente en aquel asiento de pieles. ¿Todo va bien en Pequeño Chimarron?

- Todo va muy bien, Berias se encarga de las cosas en el castillo en mi ausencia… mmnn, Yuuri, hay algo que quisiera decirte pero… no sé si sea el momento adecuado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé de qué se trata! - dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y acercándose demasiado a él.

- Lo… ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo Sara totalmente avergonzado y empezando a sentir como las manos le sudaban.

- Recuerdo que en tu última visita me preguntaste si podría traer algunos libros del lugar de donde vengo. Sé que te interesa mucho conocer la tierra, tal vez podríamos ir juntos, de seguro Ulrike podrá hacer algo para que viajes con nosotros la próxima vez. ¡Ahh! ¡Aquí están los libros! – dijo Yuuri alejándose del rubio y acercándose a un estante cercano para empezar a sacar unos libros y ponerlos en pilas sobre sus brazos.

- Espera Yuuri… es que…

- Descuida, sé que esto era lo que me querías pedir. Ya te he dicho que no seas tímido conmigo, puedes pedirme lo que desees y si puedo te lo conseguiré.

- ¿Qué no sea tímido? Yo… ¿puedo pedirte lo que sea? – dijo Sara avanzando hasta el Maou sin que éste se diese cuenta.

- Claro que sí, ya te he dicho que…

Cuando Yuuri volteó a verlo con los libros en los brazos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Saralegui se lanzó a abrazarlo de un modo que jamás lo había hecho. Yuuri mantenía los libros a duras penas pero, la mirada de aquel joven de cabellos rubios a través de esos lentes violetas, lo inmovilizó. Sara no estaba usando su poder especial en absoluto, Yuuri lo sabía muy bien pero, no comprendía porqué se había puesto ligeramente nervioso. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y quiso dejar los libros sobre la mesa. Pero, antes que pudiese hacer movimiento alguno, Sara sujetó con ambas manos su rostro y besó sus labios...

Lo único que se pudo escuchar en esos momentos fueron los libros que cayeron de brazos del Maou hasta el suelo. Después de ello, todo quedó demasiado silencioso.

Continuará…


	3. La tercera señal

Yuuri se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, la cual parecía mucho más grande de lo normal, quizás por la ausencia de Greta que dormía con Annisina y la de Wolfram, quien después de aquella incómoda charla permanecía en su propia habitación. Eran las tres de la mañana y hasta el momento le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Yuuri se masajeó las sienes suavemente, sentía una ligera punzada en la cabeza que amenazaba con empeorar. Al cabo de unos minutos, se sentó sobre la cama frunciendo levemente el ceño, estaba totalmente claro que no podría dormir aquella noche por más que lo intentase. Yuuri sentía que tenía un tornado de ideas y pensamientos en el cerebro, las imágenes de lo sucedido horas antes con Wolfram y Saralegui realmente lo estaban matando. - ¡Soy un idiota!, ¿cómo pude? No, no… yo no imaginé siquiera que él haría tal cosa pero, no… Sara y yo somos amigos, se supone que las cosas no deberían ser así, ¡se supone que esto no debió haber pasado! – se repetía Yuuri mientras sentía que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. El Maou se recostó en posición fetal sobre la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo. Realmente, la cama se sentía demasiado grande y muy fría. – Si tan solo Wolf estuviese aquí, aun me ignorase no me sentiría tan solo con su compañía… ¿¡pero qué estoy diciendo!? ¡Tener a Wolfram aquí después de haber besado a Sara sería de lo peor! Aunque… él fue quien me besó, pero yo podría haberlo apartado rápidamente… también es culpa mía por permitirlo. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?, Wolfram me arrancaría los ojos si se enterase de esto y podría intentar hacerle daño a Sara. ¡Tengo un gran caos mental! Ahora me preocupo por la reacción de Wolf y que Sara esté bien… ¡Es como si tuviese un romance con ambos! – dijo Yuuri ahogando el rostro contra la almohada.

- ¿A quien podría contarle esto? Wolf y Sara me agradan mucho, pero en estos momentos me da miedo salir de esta habitación y ver a alguno de los dos… ojalá no amaneciera nunca, o se tardase un poco más, al menos para pensar mejor las cosas.

Lastimosamente, el amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado y cuando Yuuri se despertó de un ligero sueño, sintió como los ojos le ardían y podía jurar que tenía grandes ojeras. Quiso quedarse entre las sábanas más tiempo pero, una voz aguda hizo que saltase y se aferrase a una almohada a modo de protección. Por un momento, había pensado que se trataba de alguno de los chicos pero, solo era Gunter que venía a buscarlo para que cumpliese con sus obligaciones diarias. Yuuri dio un gran bostezo y antes de que se diese cuenta, Gunter había entrado a la habitación y se lanzó a abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Que bueno es estar con usted de nuevo! ¡Pensé que jamás me liberaría de garras de Annisina! – dijo Gunter empezando a ahogar a Yuuri por el abrazo tan efusivo.

- También me alegra verte Gunter – dijo Yuuri intentando librarse sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Se alegra? Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡le hice mucha falta!?

- En estos momentos sí, me alegra mucho verte a ti y no a… ¡bueno! ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? – dijo el Maou mordiéndose la lengua para no decir cosas de más.

- Para mi tristeza debo decirle que hoy no tendrá clases ni estará bajo mi amoroso cuidado. El rey Saralegui está en palacio y debemos hacerlo sentir como en casa, ¿no le gustaría a su majestad tener un día de campo? Al menos por ahora, creo que hemos repasado lo suficiente.

- ¡No! Digo… creo que aún falta estudiar muchas cosas, hay algunos puntos que no entiendo y…

- Su majestad, hace unos días se quejaba de la cantidad de libros que había por leer. Sé que un paseo por el campo lo hará sentir mejor, además, la princesa Greta fue quien lo sugirió desde antes de su llegada. Conrad y Wolfram los acompañarán, ellos cuidarán bien de usted y de su invitado.

- ¡Espera! ¿Conrad ya está de regreso? Pensé que llegaría en la tarde – dijo Yuuri liberándose al fin de aquel abrazo y levantándose de la cama descalzo para bajar a verlo lo más pronto posible.

- Majestad ¿no piensa cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar al salón? Yo podría ayudarlo – dijo Gunter empezando a fantasear mientras ponía una cara que asustó a Yuuri.

- ¡No! ¡No gracias! Estaré listo en unos minutos y mientras tanto, puedes decirle a Greta que sí iremos de día de campo. Quizás eso ayude a relajarme después de todo – dijo Yuuri vistiéndose detrás de un biombo lo más rápido que pudo y saliendo al corredor antes de que Gunter pudiese decir alguna otra cosa más.

Yuuri se alegró de que aun fuese temprano ya que no se encontró ni con Sara ni con Wolfram al bajar al salón principal. Las sirvientas recién estaban preparando el desayuno y estaban muy ocupadas acomodando la mesa. El moreno salió del castillo y se dirigió a las caballerizas en donde vio a Conrad a lo lejos, Yuuri sonrió, la presencia de Conrad era realmente reconfortante. Cuando estuvo junto a él tuvo que pararse a tomar aire por la carrera, el hombre de cabellos castaños lo recibió como de costumbre, con aquella cálida mirada y esa agradable sonrisa. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y darle buenos consejos. Yuuri le dio la bienvenida y después de una breve caminata por los alrededores del castillo, su emoción inicial se esfumó para dar paso a una expresión de preocupación. Conrad notó el cambio al instante, en esos instantes se detuvo y se sentó sobre un pequeño muro de piedra.

- ¿Sucedió algo durante mi ausencia? – le preguntó calmadamente.

- Pues…

Antes que Yuuri pudiese decir algo más, se escuchó un grito del piso superior, era Wolfram que había sido despertado a la fuerza por su hermano Gwendal, cuando éste se dio cuenta que había descuidado sus obligaciones por fingir estar enfermo. Ambas voces se escuchaban a la distancia, seguida de la de Gunter quien intentaba calmar las cosas. Yuuri sintió una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, las palabras del rubio estaban muy claras en su mente. Y por otro lado, al querer desviar la vista y pensar en otra cosa, se dio cuenta que las ventanas del tercer piso estaban abiertas y no pudo evitar ver la figura de Saralegui que acababa de despertarse, de seguro por los gritos, mientras se entretenía contemplando el paisaje de Nuevo Makoku desde el balcón del cuarto de huéspedes. Yuuri se quedó en silencio, estaba realmente avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche pasada. Deseaba contarle todo a Conrad pero, al recordar que Wolfram era su hermano y lo sucedido con Sara, pensó en que mejor sería dejarlo para después, tal vez, solo estaba exagerando las cosas y era más fácil pensar que Sara estuviese confundido con él. Este pensamiento, lo hizo animarse un poco. Como siempre, Yuuri pensaba que charlando con él las cosas se aclararían, ya luego se encargaría de Wolfram. El joven se puso de pie y después de repetirle a Conrad muchas veces que no sucedía nada malo, regresó casi corriendo al castillo. Greta lo esperaba en la entrada, y cuando lo vio lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás para desayunar. La breve tranquilidad de Yuuri se fue al tacho cuando vio sentados a Wolfram y a Saralegui frente a frente, lo peor de todo es que por ser el Maou su asiento estaba en medio de ambos chicos. Hubiese deseado que Greta se sentase junto a él, pero la niña se encontraba hablando sobre animalitos tejidos con Gwendal, en un afán porque dejase su mirada tan fría y dejase de observar al rubio de cabellos largos como una amenaza. Yuuri se sentó robóticamente en su asiento y sintió la mirada de ambos chicos clavada en su rostro. En esos momentos, le hubiese gustado que la tierra lo tragase, jamás se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida.

- ¡Yuuri ya está todo listo para el día de campo! – dijo alegremente Greta una vez que hubiese logrado que Gwendal ablandase su mirada.

- ¡Genial! De seguro será muy divertido – dijo Yuuri intentando escucharse tranquilo.

- ¿¡Vamos a ir todos verdad!? ¡Cómo una familia!

- Sí pequeña, sé que el paseo nos sentará muy bien – Yuuri se acercó un poco a Sara para agregar – Perdona, es que no me enteré hasta esta mañana, pero Greta está tan emocionada que no podía decirle que no.

- Descuida, me encantará ir de día de campo contigo Yuuri.

- ¡Ejem! Sigo aquí porsiacaso. Y no irás solo con él, iremos todos – dijo Wolfram sin levantar la mirada, cortando un pedazo de carne en el plato e imaginándose que degollaba a cierto rubio que estaba en frente de él.

- Wolf, me alegra que hallas decidido acompañarnos hoy – dijo Yuuri con voz baja.

- Claro que sí, mi prometido me debe una respuesta y debo estar a su lado por si quiere dármela en cualquier momento – dijo Wolfram sin evitar mirar fijamente los ojos de Sara, aunque a este no le importó en absoluto su tono de voz.

- Wolf, ahora no…

- Iremos a ese día de campo como una familia sí, una familia con un invitado claro está. Espero que el rey Saralegui esté muy cómodo en el coche que está siendo preparado solo para él, ya que, como familia, iré con mi prometido y nuestra hija en otro carruaje.

- Claro, entiendo eso – dijo Sara conteniéndose para no decir algo grosero. Wolfram era una persona muy orgullosa, vanidosa, engreída y petulante, no se rebajaría de ese modo y menos ante Yuuri, le demostraría que él era una mejor opción en todos los sentidos. Ahora más que nunca, y después de aquel beso en la biblioteca, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Wolfram si fuese necesario. Estaba más que claro para él que Yuuri no sentía amor por el rubio de ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, sonrisa que felizmente nadie pudo ver.

Después del desayuno tuvieron un breve tiempo libre antes de salir al campo, debían de esperar que Conrad terminase de hablar con los guardias del castillo. Wolfram estaba sentado con Greta en el salón, Saralegui había subido un momento a su habitación y Yuuri lo había seguido, todo por querer aclarar las cosas de una vez. El rubio se sorprendió al verlo en el corredor una vez que saliera del cuarto. Y si bien, la noche pasada estaba muy nervioso por confesar sus sentimientos, el haberlos dicho parecía haberle dado más valor.

- Yuuri…

- Sara, creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Yuuri tomando cuidadosamente cierta distancia.

- Yuuri… yo te amo. Quiero que lo sepas

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es amor y no una simple confusión?

- No insultes de ese modo mis sentimientos Yuuri… yo sé que no estás listo para esto, pero te esperaré si me lo permites. Solo quiero una respuesta… y al parecer, es la misma que espera tu prometido…

- No hagas mucho caso a Wolf.

- Por supuesto que sí, Wolfram te ama como yo lo hago. Pero, por lo visto no ha pasado nada entre ustedes y por eso, he decido meterme en medio. Ya no me importa nada más…

- No quiero problemas Sara. Ni siquiera sé lo que yo quiero, no tengo en claro ni mis propios sentimientos.

- Detenme entonces si no te gusto ni un poco – dijo el rubio acercándose como aquella vez en la biblioteca. Yuuri retrocedió y chocó contra una mesa quedando acorralado. Deseaba alejarlo, alguien podría verlos y eso empeoraría las cosas. Esta vez podría hacerlo si quisiera, estaba a tiempo… pero, sus ojos se desviaron hacia aquellos delicados labios, Sara siempre le había llamado la atención, tanto por lo delicado de sus modales, su fino comportamiento y su hermosa apariencia. Yuuri sabía que debía detenerlo, pero cuando Sara rozó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso casto, no supo que rayos le sucedió. La mente de Yuuri se puso en blanco y sin darse cuenta, empezó a corresponderle tímidamente…

Y por haber bajado sus defensas totalmente, no se percató que un par de ojos lo contemplaban no muy lejos de donde estaba. Unos ojos que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahí…

Continuará…


	4. Tormenta en el corazón de Wolfram

Había un excelente clima para un día de campo. Cuando los carruajes llegaron al lugar indicado, se encontraron con dos sirvientas y un guardia de palacio, los cuales habían armado y preparado una pequeña tienda para descansar cuando el sol estuviese en lo más alto. Yuuri, Wolfram y Greta bajaron del primer carruaje. La pequeña estaba muy feliz, ya que iban a jugar muchos juegos, ir a bañarse en un lago cercano y hacer una pequeña excursión por el bosque. Había planeado todo ello con Gunter y Annisina para que Yuuri se relajase un poco antes de regresar a sus obligaciones como Maou. Yuuri quedó encantado con el lugar, había muchos árboles y flores, la brisa era fresca y el césped parecía una alfombra verde que cubría toda la zona. Por su lado, a Wolfram se le pasó el mal humor de la mañana y se relajó, le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar un día en familia y más, para demostrarle a ese odioso rey extranjero que las cosas iban de maravillas entre ellos. En esos instantes, Sara bajaba del carruaje y Yuuri quiso ayudarlo, iba a dirigirse hacia él pero Greta lo sujetó del brazo y Wolfram del otro, haciendo que fuese imposible escapar de ellos. Yuuri iba a decir algo pero, la mirada fija de Sara y aquella sonrisa extraña, hizo que cediera ante Wolfram y Greta, siendo llevado por ambos hasta la tienda. Después de aquel beso, Yuuri no había dicho palabra alguna y solo actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado pero, la mirada del rey de Pequeño Chimaron lo hizo recordar el momento, haciendo que se sintiera muy incómodo. Estando entre el rubio de ojos verdes y la pequeña princesa, sentía como si los hubiese traicionado, como si no mereciera que le tuviesen tanta consideración. Le hubiese gustado poder explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ni el sabía que estaba pasando en su interior. Ahora ambos chicos esperaban una respuesta, pero, Wolfram no tenía la menor idea de que a pesar de haberle repetido muchas veces que no le gustaban los chicos, había besado dos veces a la persona que más odiaba. Wolfram había compartido con él más cosas, incluso la habitación pero, aparte de aquel beso con ayuda de Shinou, nada más había sucedido. Yuuri no comprendía porqué le había sido tan difícil besar también a Wolfram cuando este se lo pidió, al recordar lo fácil que había sido con Saralegui hacía que se sintiese como un vil insecto.

"_Acaso… podría ser… que yo estuviese…"_

- ¡Yuuri! ¡Juguemos a la pelota! – dijo Greta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡Seremos dos contra dos!, ¡Wolfram será de tu equipo y yo estaré con el rey Saralegui! ¡El señor Conrad será el juez!

- Sí, ya voy – respondió el Maou un poco desanimado pero sonrió para que la niña no se preocupase.

Una vez en el juego, Yuuri puso todo de su parte para pasarla bien con todos. Pero, claramente se podía sentir la tensión en cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, menos en Greta. A pesar de estar en el exterior y en un hermoso lugar, el ambiente parecía haberse cargado de repente. Y más, al percatarse de las miradas serias que se lanzaban Wolfram y Sara. Cuando el juego empezó, Yuuri fue el primero en lanzar y Greta le respondió, Wolfram fue el segundo y golpeó la pelota fuertemente con dirección a Sara, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y se la devolvió con la misma fuerza haciendo que Wolfram sorprendido por ello, solo pudiese protegerse del golpe dejando la pelota caer a un lado. Esto hizo que el equipo de Greta y Sara ganase dos puntos, y a pesar de las quejas del rubio, Conrad lo ignoró por completo y siguió contemplando el juego.

Yuuri nunca se había cansado tanto jugando a la pelota, después de una larga hora, se dejó caer sobre el césped agotado. Al final, ellos perdieron y Wolfram por poco lo asfixia con sus propias manos. El rubio se encontraba de espaldas a él mientras bebía un refresco, parecía ser el mismo de siempre, al menos eso le parecía a Yuuri. Sara intentó acercarse dos veces a él, pero Greta lo jalaba a cada rato para mostrarle los diferentes tipos de flores y plantas que había en la región. Al parecer, todo estaba igual que siempre y gracias al cielo, nadie había sido testigo de aquella escena en medio del pasillo. Aunque, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que Conrad le dirigía a él y luego a Wolfram, como si estuviese preguntándose algo mentalmente.

Yuuri se puso ligeramente nervioso. Rápidamente se levantó y sujetando la mano de Wolfram, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la sorpresa, dijo en voz alta que irían a la laguna a refrescarse. Aún era temprano para almorzar, así que todos se dirigieron hasta aquella hermosa y grande laguna para darse un baño. Aunque, Saralegui se quedó sentado sobre las rocas al no tener ropa adecuada para entrar al agua y Wolfram, prefirió quedarse a vigilar con su hermano por si llegaba algún extraño. Así que, fueron Yuuri y Greta quienes se divirtieron por largo rato. Pero, algo sucedió mientras Yuuri iba a buscar las sandalias que Greta había dejado al otro lado del lago. Sara se encontraba parado frente a la laguna, observando unos peces pequeños que acababan de aparecer por entre las piedras, cuando de repente una figura apareció detrás de él, aprovechando que Conrad fue a la tienda por las toallas, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas al agua.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que sucedió!? – gritó Yuuri al ver al rubio en el agua, siendo ayudado por Greta y a un sospechoso Wolfram, asomado por aquellas piedras en donde había estado parado el joven minutos antes.

- Con tanta ropa, no me sorprende que se halla caído – dijo Wolfram sin darle importancia.

- ¡Sara! ¿Estás bien Sara? – dijo el Maou nadando hacia él rápidamente.

- Se ha golpeado el brazo derecho, tiene feos moretones Yuuri – dijo Greta preocupada - ¿Crees que Gisela pueda curarlo?

- No es nada, no me duele. Pero debo decir que no me resbalé sino que alguien me empujó – dijo el joven rey mirando a Wolfram sin evitar fruncir el ceño. Estaba totalmente seguro que había sido él.

- ¿¡Por qué me miras así!? ¿¡Acaso crees que fui yo!? – gritó Wolfram sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Quién más podría haber sido? – dijo Sara tranquilamente mientras salía del agua ayudado por Yuuri y por Greta.

- ¡Yuuri! ¿¡Le vas a creer a él!? – gritó Wolfram totalmente fastidiado.

- Wolf, nadie fue testigo de nada y no vamos a acusar a alguien sin pruebas, dejemos esto así por favor.

- ¡Pero estás pensando que yo lo empujé!

- No estoy pensando en nada Wolf…

- ¡Tu mirada me lo dice! ¡No confías en mí! ¿¡Cómo sabes que no se cayó al agua a propósito para llamar tu atención!?

- ¡Eso no es verdad! No tengo la menor idea de quien pudo ser pero fui empujado – dijo Saralegui totalmente empapado e intentando quitarse las plantas y ramitas que se le habían quedado en el cabello.

- Ese hombre no es de fiar… y deberías recordar bien todas las cosas que hizo Yuuri – dijo Wolfram visiblemente resentido ante la mirada de desconfianza que su prometido intentaba ocultar.

- Eso fue en el pasado, ahora las cosas son diferentes… no quiero seguir recordando cosas malas, deberíamos llevarnos todos bien… eso sería lo mejor – dijo Yuuri dándole la espalda a Wolfram, no deseaba acusarlo pero todo indicaba que había sido el responsable. Wolfram se fue a la tienda muy enfadado, chocando con Conrad quien traía las toallas. El hombre de cabellos castaños comprendió rápidamente lo que había pasado, pero no dijo nada y luego de llevarse a Greta y dejar un par de toallas para ambos jóvenes se fue siguiendo los pasos de su hermano menor. Ya era hora del almuerzo y todo estaba preparado ya.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste Yuuri? Tú… ¿confías en mí ahora?

- Claro que sí. Lo único que quisiera ahora es que… Sara, ¿y tus gafas? – dijo Yuuri dándose cuenta de los dorados y expuestos ojos del joven.

- Debieron haberse ido al fondo cuando caí al agua.

- Yo creo que… te ves mejor así, aunque ¿estarás bien sin ellos? – dijo Yuuri dándose cuenta que acababa de alagar a Sara, cuando su intención primera fue decirle que desearía que las cosas entre ellos fuera igual que antes.

- Sí, no creo tener problemas… y más, ahora que sé que confías en mí Yuuri…

- Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, nos deben estar esperando para almorzar. Le diré a Greta que regresaremos antes a palacio para que Gisela pueda curarte esos moretones.

- No duelen mucho… no canceles la excursión por el bosque con tu hija por mí. Solo debo cambiarme de ropa y estaré listo.

- Ahora suenas como Wolfram – dijo Yuuri sonriendo repentinamente – él siempre se hace el fuerte aun esté muy lastimado.

- Pero no soy él… somos totalmente opuestos – respondió Sara con un tono de voz débil, terminando de secarse el cabello - No soy como él pero, ambos esperamos una respuesta tuya, no me iré del castillo hasta que lo hagas.

- Lo haré pero, por favor Sara… no quisiera que ocurriesen mas cosas como las sucedidas en el pasillo…

- ¿Esta vez fue solo mi culpa su majestad? – dijo Sara con cierta mirada de molestia.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero, no quiero problemas… y si Wolf se entera…

- Él no tiene poder alguno sobre ti, es solo tu prometido… pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

- Sara, si alguien se entera tal vez no podrás regresar más al castillo…

Yuuri empezó a caminar con dirección a la tienda seguido por Sara. El rubio de cabellos largos en verdad estaba molesto por haber sido comparado con Wolfram pero, no podía evitar pensar en esos momentos, que empezaba a entender un poco lo que sentía el joven de ojos verdes ante la indecisión del Maou. Se enfadó consigo mismo por ello, después de todo era su rival pero, al menos le llevaba cierta ventaja y no se detendría hasta que aquello fuese más y más fuerte, tanto que Yuuri no vacilara ni un segundo más en elegirlo a él. Sara sonrió levemente, mientras Wolfram no se enterase de nada podría seguir avanzando y seguir teniendo ventajas sobre él.

Aquel almuerzo no duró mucho de todos modos y al final, la excursión en el bosque quedó cancelada debido a que Greta empezó a sentirse mal. Al parecer estar tanto tiempo en el agua le había ocasionado dolor de estómago y por eso, después de guardar todas las cosas, subieron a los carruajes con dirección a palacio. Y estando ya en casa, Gisela se ocupó del brazo de Saralegui y dejó descansando a la princesa en su habitación. Yuuri estaba preocupado pero, Gisela le aseguró que la niña no tenía nada grave. La joven se marchó, y Yuuri se dispuso a dejarla dormir. Al salir y cerrar la puerta se encontró con Wolfram quien venía por la misma razón.

- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado.

- Lo está, solo necesita descansar. Quizás comió muchos pastelillos – dijo Yuuri aliviado, haciendo que el rubio se relajase.

- Yuuri… quería hablar contigo sobre lo de hoy – dijo Wolfram en su tono de voz más bajo.

- Descuida Wolf, todo está bien. Vamos a olvidar eso ¿sí?

- Es que yo…

- Perdóname tú a mí, debí haber entendido que lo que hiciste no fue de mala intensión, pero al ver el estado de Sara no pude dejar de enfadarme algo… después de todo, él es nuestro invitado y…

- Espera, ¿lo que hice?

- No quisiera acusarte pero, tú eras el único ahí…

- ¡Yuuri! ¿¡Cómo demonios puedes pensar eso!? ¡Realmente crees que yo lo hice! ¿¡Crees que haría algo tan infantil como empujar a ese hombre al agua!? – gritó Wolfram perdiendo el control.

- Wolfram, espera…

- ¡Te odio!, ¡TE ODIO! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES CREERLE A ESE TIPO ANTES QUE A MÍ!?

- ¡Es que tú eras el único en ese lugar! ¿¡Quién más pudo haber sido!? ¡Conrad estaba en la tienda!

- ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡me largo del castillo hasta que ese hombre se marche de aquí! ¡No voy a soportarlo más! – dijo Wolfram dispuesto a ir a su habitación, empacar algunas cosas y largarse a cualquier lugar. Los gritos hicieron que algunas doncellas llegasen junto a Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal y Saralegui. Los hermanos mayores intentaron calmar al menor, pero Wolfram seguía amenazando con irse del castillo y no volver jamás. Cuando en eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Greta se asomó tímidamente, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Los chicos habían olvidado por completo que estaban parados frente a su cuarto, era obvio que ella había escuchado todo. Greta corrió a abrazar a Wolfram, el joven intentó tranquilizarla pero, la niña estaba a punto de decir algo que cambiaría mucho las cosas y el rumbo de todo…

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Fui yo quien empujó a Sara! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡No fue Wolfram! – dijo Greta entre sollozos.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste pequeña? – dijo Yuuri acercándose a ella. Greta no soltaba al rubio y solo lo aferraba con fuerza de la ropa.

- ¡No quiero que Wolfram se marche!, ¡quiero que seamos una verdadera familia!

- Somos una familia Greta – dijo Wolfram sin saber que hacer para calmarla.

- ¡No lo somos! ¡No lo somos! Si fuese así entonces… ¿¡Por qué vi a Yuuri besando al rey Saralegui en el corredor!? ¿¡Acaso no te quiere más Wolfram!? ¿¡Ya no dormiremos los tres juntos!?

Todos se quedaron callados en esos momentos. Annisina llegó a tiempo para escuchar aquello y se llevó a la niña. Wolfram hubiese deseado que Greta se quedase con él, ya que era la única que podría haberlo detenido. Lentamente, se acercó a Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si era verdad lo que la princesa había dicho. Tenía muchos deseos de golpearlo y levantó la mano para hacerlo pero, su amor era demasiado grande, aun a pesar de la traición. Wolfram se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas y se dispuso a marcharse, pero, al llegar junto a Sara, no contuvo su furia en absoluto y sus hermanos no lo detuvieron, y antes de que el joven pudiese decir palabra alguna le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Te reto a un duelo a muerte… y sería mejor que no aparecieras mañana, porque no tendré piedad alguna contigo…

Sara se sentía totalmente humillado, cuando Wolfram empezó a alejarse parecía que el rey de Pequeño Chimarron había sido derrotado desde ya. No obstante, se puso de pie lentamente, su expresión serena había desaparecido por completo.

- ¡Pues tendrás que sacarme de aquí muerto! ¡Amo a Yuuri y no permitiré que un engreído como tú se quede a su lado! – gritó Sara con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

- Muy bien, si eso quieres…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Wolfram antes que se perdiese de vista. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que había sucedido. Yuuri sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en esos momentos, jamás se imaginó que podría suceder eso. No tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedería ahora, la mirada de Sara buscaba la suya pero, le fue imposible verle la cara, ni a él ni a ninguno de los presentes. Lo único que escuchó en esos momentos fueron los pasos apresurados del rubio de ojos dorados alejándose hacia su habitación, los pasos de otro joven más… del otro ángel que podría competir tanto en belleza como en inteligencia con Wolfram, alejándose y dándole la espalda por no haber tenido su apoyo en esos momentos…

Continuará…


End file.
